Szpital na peryferiach
by natasha7a
Summary: ;


**Szpital na peryferiach** **  
**  
1.

Nic nie pomagało. Mężczyzna leżący w szpitalnym łóżku w pokoju numer 303 umierał.  
- Co mu, do cholery, jest? Powiecie mi wreszcie? – krzyknął zdenerwowany blondyn.  
Główny Uzdrowiciel spojrzał mu w oczy.  
- Pana ojciec ma raka. To na ogół tylko mugolska choroba, ale czasami, choć rzadko, występuje u czarodziejów. Nie jest zaraźliwa, ale śmiertelna, jeśli długo nieleczona.  
- Ale go wyleczycie? – zapytał z nadzieją syn chorego. – Pieniądze nie mają znaczenia, proszę o tym pamiętać.  
- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to może być rak. Zdiagnozowanie choroby zajęło nam dużo czasu. Zbyt dużo. Pana ojciec... to już agonia. Może odejść w każdej chwili. Przykro mi. – Uzdrowiciel nie patrzył blondynowi w oczy.  
Mężczyzna stał i patrzył przed siebie. Po chwili jednak spojrzał Uzdrowicielowi prosto w oczy, napawając go lękiem, i powiedział:  
- Wyleczcie go za wszelką cenę. Jak już mówiłem, pieniądze nie mają znaczenia. Zróbcie _wszystko_.

*

- Severusie, on umiera.  
- Wiem.  
- I nadal?...  
- Tak.  
- Snape, ty parszywy draniu!... – wykrzyknął Lucjusz Snape poczerwieniawszy na twarzy.  
Albus Dumbledore podniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście.  
- Sądzę, że powinniśmy z Severusem porozmawiać na osobności. Panowie wybaczą.  
Dyrektor Hogwartu skinął na Severusa i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i wyszedł. Snape podążył za nim, ani na chwilę nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Ściany były białe, sufit był biały. Tylko podłoga szpitala była szara; brudna. Mijali różne drzwi, aż doszli do tych z napisem „Adam Moore – Mistrz Zielarstwa. Severus Snape – Mistrz Eliksirów". Dyrektor spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę, który wykrzywił usta w brzydkim grymasie, ale wypowiedział hasło:  
- Zające na łące.  
Dumbledore, mimo powagi sytuacji, zachichotał w myślach; Snape, mówiący „zające na łące"!  
Weszli do środka. W pomieszczeniu stały obok siebie dwa brązowe biurka, za jednym siedział brązowowłosy mężczyzna, który wstał i przywitał się:  
- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. Witaj, Severusie.  
Snape wymamrotał w odpowiedzi coś, co brzmiało jak 'witaj, ty kretynie".  
- Dzień dobry, Adamie – powiedział Albus - niestety, muszę cię przeprosić. Czy mógłbyś na czas mojej rozmowy z Severusem opuścić gabinet? Wiem, że jest twój, ale to ważne.  
- Oczywiście – odparł Adam, uśmiechając się. Szybko wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Dumbledore usiadł na miejscu Moore'a i złączył czubki palców, poważnie patrząc na Severusa sponad swoich okularów.  
- Nie wiem, co tobą powoduje, Severusie, ale...  
- Właśnie, nie wie pan! – wrzasnął Snape, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
Starszy mężczyzna westchnął.  
- Więc mi powiedz – rzekł dyrektor.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął usta. Ufał Dumbledore'owi tak samo, jak tamten jemu – ale dyrektor nie wiedział o tylu rzeczach...  
- To on – powiedział wreszcie.  
- Co on? – nie zrozumiał Dumbledore.  
- On ich zabił. Zabił McKinnonów, Weasley'ów, Moody'ch i Snape'ów. To on torturował moje ojca – wypluł z siebie Snape.  
Albus spojrzał poważnie na profesora.  
- To były straszne zbrodnie, Severusie. Wiem to równie dobrze, jak i ty.  
- Pan nie musiał na to patrzeć! – wrzasnął Snape.  
Dyrektor nie zwrócił uwagi na jego wybuch.  
- Ale pomyśl o Lucjuszu.  
- Jest niewiele lepszy – wymamrotał Snape, odwracając wzrok.  
- Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – przypomniał mu Dumbledore.  
Severus odwrócił się tyłem do staruszka i przygryzł dolną wargę. Oczy mu pociemniały.  
- Jesteś odważny, Severusie. Ale odwaga to także wybaczanie i zapominanie.  
- Cicho! Niech pan będzie CICHO! – Snape odwrócił się z powrotem i wyglądał niczym uosobienie nienawiści. – Nie chcę ratować mu życia, nie chcę, wybaczać, nie chcę!... Ale, do cholery... Pan ma zawsze rację, czyż nie?  
- Severus...  
- Nie, niech mi pan nie przerywa – Snape podniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście. – Zrobię to. Ale tylko dla pana. I dla Lucjusza, bo on go, o dziwo, chyba kocha – ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało niczym przekleństwo.  
Mistrz Eliksirów deportował się, a zanim to uczynił rzucił milczącemu Albusowi:  
- Będę za dwadzieścia minut.  
Dyrektor Hogwartu siedział za biurkiem swojego byłego wychowanka, rozmyślając o Snape'ie. Jakiż z niego był dobry, mimo wszystko, człowiek!

*

Albus wszedł z powrotem do pokoju 303. Ledwie przekroczył próg, rzucił się na niego Lucjusz Malfoy:  
- I co?  
- Spokojnie – odparł dyrektor, odsuwając go delikatnie od siebie. – Severus będzie za kwadrans.  
Malfoy pokiwał głową i odsunął się od staruszka. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w brzydkim grymasie – dotykać przyjaciela szlam, to jak dotykać samej szlamy! Zaczął nerwowo stukać laską o podłogę. Mocno zacisnął palce na srebrnym wykończeniu laski w kształcie głowy węża. Wyraźnie zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać; obserwujący o Dumbledore zauważył, jak oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się, a usta zaczęły się poruszać, zupełnie jakby się modlił, lub coś do kogoś mówił. Nagle mężczyźni usłyszeli za swoimi plecami trzaska aportacji. To był Severus, trzymający w jednej ręce słoik pełen fioletowej mazi, a w drugiej fiolkę z jakimś eliksirem.  
- Proszę – powiedział ironicznie, podając oba przedmioty jednemu z trzech stojących obok niego Uzdrowicieli. – Smarować miejsce, gdzie rozwija się rak trzy razy dziennie. Raz dziennie podawać doustnie eliksir, jeden łyczek. Na pewno pomoże.  
- Mistrzu... – zaczął jeden z mężczyzn, uśmiechając się.  
- Nie robię tego dla Malfoy'a - przerwał Uzdrowicielowi Snape - nie obchodzi mnie jego parszywe życie.  
Mężczyzna momentalnie przestał się uśmiechać.  
- To dlaczego...  
- Nie twój interes – znów przerwał mu profesor swoim najbardziej lodowatym tonem.  
- To... to rewolucja! – wykrzyknął w końcu główny Uzdrowiciel – jeżeli ma pan tego więcej, możemy uratować tylu ludzi! To przełom!...  
- Nie mam tego więcej – uśmiechnął się jadowicie Snape. – Do zobaczenia, dyrektorze – skłonił się milczącemu Albusowi i deportował się.  
Wszyscy stali w ciszy, nie wierząc w to, co zobaczyli i usłyszeli.  
- Może zaczniecie wreszcie ratować mojego ojca, kretyni – wycedził Lucjusz Malfoy.  
Wszyscy Uzdrowiciele jakby się przebudzili; zaczęli na nowo się krzątać i podawać lekarstwa.

*

_Rozmowa dwóch Uzdrowicieli-stażystów _

- I co, wyzdrowiał?  
- Zupełnie! Jest w lepszej formie niż wcześniej.  
- A Snape nie dał tego leku?  
- Nie, właśnie nie. Nikt i nic nie może go przekonać, by go uwarzył jeszcze raz, lub chociaż zdradził recepturę.  
- A to drań!  
- Taak... Ale ma klasę, to trzeba przyznać.


End file.
